Science Sucks
by Future Dictator Inc
Summary: Pen is a scientist for CEDA, she didn't know about the Green Flu or why they moved her out of her comforty home. But she soon learned about the effects of the Green Flu and now she is one the researches who are studing the special infected.


**Rudimentary**

My heels clicked down the white hall and they echo through the hall. I yawned loudly which also echo through the hall too.

_Does everything echo in this damn place?_

I shift my papers to my other arm and looked at each door carefully. Each door had a number and a letter. The number was the number of rooms and the letter was the floor. I was on the C level and my room is 345. All the way to the end, not the very end but close. I didn't understand why don't CEDA put my room near my lab? It would make things a lot easier and I why won't be late all the time. Actually I would be still late even if I was closer to my lab. I hate mornings and everyone woke up at five in the morning here.

I sighed and open my door. I closed it behind me and set my stuff down at my small desk with my personal laptop. The bedrooms where all the same here. I square with gray walls and a dark gray carpet. Each room had a small bed with white sheets and white comforter that was in the left hand corner. A small night stand and a lamp sat near the bed side. A desk right next to the door and a small bathroom. It was boring and nothing like my old apartment which I miss dearly.

Everyone here calls me Pen because I have millions of pens stash somewhere. I have one in my hair, three in my lab coat and about a drawer full. Also the fact that the pen is the first three letters in my name. I don't mind the name, it's better then most of the ones I had when I was young.

I work CEDA and the Green Flu broke out. At first I was just fresh out of college and was put in lower work. Filing, errands, cleaning and doing small researches, I was stuck in that position for almost two years. All my colleagues got high up while I stayed down. I thought about quieting and that science wasn't meant to be my life like I always thought it would. That all changed when an accident happen in a CEDA lab in Pennsylvania. The Green Flu as CEDA called it was infected everyone. Right CEDA took all of it's variable employees and took them to a military guard facility. I was surprise when they came to my apartment and told me to pack my things. I knew about the Green Flu but not much. I thought it was like the swine flu or something. But I was wrong. Once I packed and went with them, they told that I was being asign to a project. I asked what the project was but they never told me. CEDA still hasn't told me what this so called project was.

I pull out the hair tie and flopped down in the bed. My feet dangled over edge. I was small compared to everyone else which I can thank medication for. My lungs didn't function right when I was younger and I had to take a steroid. Side effects, stuns growth. I stare at ceiling, thinking about tomorrow. Tomorrow I'm moving labs so I guess it wouldn't make sense if they moved my room closer to my old lab. My old lab is on the D level, my new is on the F level. Maybe they'll finally tell me what the fuck I'll be working. So far all I have done is research mutation.

I sighed loudly and rolled over in my bed and soon sleep took over.

~x~

My eyelids flew open when my alarm went off. I hated that thing. I can never change to the time I want to wake up but I guess CEDA doesn't want anyone to be late. I lazily get out bed and shuffle my way to the bathroom. I splash water in my face and changed into new clothes. I slipped in my usually gray pencil skirt and dark blue blouse.

I yawned loudly as I left the bathroom. I grabbed my lab coat and my papers off my desk. Today felt odd.

I didn't know why but it did. I did my usually journey down to my lab but this time press the F button on the elevator. I had my usually chat with the man from the E level. He was nice but not my type. I never did learn his name...

I watch him leave, he gave me a smile and wave as he left. The doors closed and the elevator started moving again. Up it goes to my level, not far up but it felt like it. The doors up again and I walked out them. It felt strange... walking down this hall. I started to miss my old lab. Even how small it was. I stayed calm though and kept moving to my new lab. It the last one on the right. I didn't stop, I just took out my keys and open it. What found in my office almost made me shit my pants.

A hooded thing screeched at me. "Holy fuck!" I yelled falling back towards the wall. It smacked into what looked to be a glass wall. It growled and hiss, scratching the glass with it's long claws. My heart was pounding in my chest at the person, thing whatever it was.

I was about to call for someone when I saw the door open.

"Hello Dr. Clair. I see you met your research." Dr. Dominic greeted.

"What is that!" I yelled pointing at the creature who crashed into the glass.

I took a deep breath and slowly got up. "My research?" I mange to ask.

The hooded creature snarl at the new person in the room and backed away from the glass.

"Yes, his kind of infection is know as the hunter among the survivors." He said.

"What? Wait what's going on?" I asked.

"Well lets say the Green Flu did some changes to people." He said and causally walked by the glass wall.

"Changes. What changes?" I demanded, gathering my papers.

"The Green Flu was a infection that broke and made everyone go a little crazy. Some say they became zombies but who knows. All we care about is the special infected the one who changed like our buddy." Dr. Dominic said. He gave me a huge file. "You'll be working in the hunter division. So get to work." He said and left before I could ask any more questions.

I heard my new friend growl and looked over at the creature. He was in decent size room with a pile of blankets in one corner and a water and food dish in another corner. Above the dishes was a door that you could drop food and water into the dishes. The hunter sat in the central of his room, staring at me... I think he is. I couldn't tell because of his hood that hung over his face. He had a black skeleton hoodie with duck tape around his arms. His pants were ripped and had duck tape around them too.

He had one shoe intact while the other was torn showing his toes with claws too.

I felt awkward staring at him and the fact that he was staring back at me. I turn away and looked at the file that Dr. Dominic. I took a shaky breath and looked through the files. Finding out about the infection that I never knew that happen. I thought it was the flu. Know I feel ashamed because as I look further into the file I realize that I created the Green Flu.

_So new story yeah I know this will probably be one of my last fanfics I will be working on. Once I finish Madness Escapes then this is the last one. So any whore I hope you enjoy it and please review I'm trying hard to improve and it hard with the program I have that won't let me fix my grammar and see what I done wrong. So review, don't care what kind they are anything is good. So lie I say in all my author notes thanks for reading!_


End file.
